ReKindle The Fire
by Leather-And-Chocolate-Cosplay
Summary: AkuRoku pointless fluff by the fireplace- Domineeringly attractive Axel with a pathetically slutty Roxas. Primarily hand-jobs & all that ;D


The fire crackled softly, the sparks illuminating the room and giving off a tranquil orange glow. A redhead lounged languidly across a sofa, long limbs hanging off the end lazily. Green orbs flicked over to the fireplace as a small petite hand ran through long spikes.

"Hey Ax...thanks for staying over tonight."

The redhead's gaze travelled back down to the blonde lying in between his legs, large blue eyes staring up at him. A smile teased the tips of his lips and Axel allowed it to gracefully appear on his lips.

"Welcome Rox'. Your place is nice."

The blonde just sighed softly, cuddling closer to the elder – not just for warmth but comfort also. Axel gave off a laidback and reassuring aura that made the blonde feel safe. A large broad hand made its way to the blonde spikes and petted softly – a subtle but gentle sign that Axel felt the same way. Glancing up meekly he saw Axel's gaze was once more on the fire – transfixed by the dancing flames – alighting curiosity in those catlike orbs. Shifting forward the blonde pressed pink lips softly to the exposed flesh of his neck, causing a shiver to run down the redhead's spine.

"Kitty, what are you doing?" The redhead hummed softly, the vibrations of his voice pulsating under Roxas' mouth.

"...Meow?" The blonde murmured quietly, eyes now unsure of whether Axel wanted him.

A low chuckle sounded from the other as he lifted Roxas higher onto his chest, back arching as his mouth connected to that of the blonde's. Whatever doubt Roxas was feeling immediately vanished as he hungrily kissed back, arms wrapping themselves round the redhead's neck – grasping hair satisfyingly in his hands. Biting gently on the pouted lip, Axel proceeded to invade with his tongue, hands brushing teasingly along the waistline of the others jeans, the slender digits sending jolts of electricity to the blonde's groin. Mewling pathetically, Roxas gave a sharp tug to the redhead's spikes – instigating a muffled groan that was quickly eaten up. Wandering hands disappeared under shirts and soon enough the pointless materials were being thrown across the room. The blonde gazed down at his perfectly sculptured boyfriend – tanned skin flickering in the low light as muscles under taunt skin responded to the softest of touches. Axel's lips trailed butterfly kisses down his throat, latching onto a collarbone and sucking – the slight pain making the blonde squirm as his breathing began to get heavier. Axel's mouth descended lower – flicking the blonde's pink nubs as he allowed the metal ball through his tongue to bring the pleasure.

"A-Ah! Axel!" the boy yelped, instinctively rolling his hips forward, only to be confined by the denim.

Hissing at the friction Roxas reached down to unbutton his pants, hands brushing accidentally against Axel's bulge. A low wanton moan released its voice from Axel as he looked up with lusty eyes, a predatory smirk in place.

"Trying to have all the fun without me, yo'?" He chuckled softly, knocking the blonde's hands away as his own delved deeply into the other boy's pants. Roxas' breath hitched as he clasped onto Axel's shoulder blades for support, already feeling his member harden under the touch. A deep purr emitted its way from the redheads throat as he stroked the other gently – relishing in the drawn out reactions and Roxas' desperation.

"Please Axel...please" Tears threatened to fall from large blue quivering eyes and Axel kissed them away, allowing his hand to begin pumping. Roxas bit the others shoulder to muffle his moans – only increasing the masochistic side of the redhead.

Pulling the other closer to him, the redhead spread the blonde's legs so each limb was either side of his waist – with the blonde basically sitting in his lap. Unhooking his own jeans, he slid them off lanky legs with nothing but his boxers.

"Do mine Rox..." he breathed out, pulling small hands towards his own pulsing member. The blonde visibly gulped – nervousness running through his veins as he felt the hot flesh against his cool fingers. Leaning down the redhead pulled the other into a chaste kiss, the messing of tongues playing a violent but exotic melody as he began to tug on the boy's length quickly, hands twisting in all the right ways to get the blonde utterly lost beneath him. Struggling to keep up, Roxas panted heavily, loosing every train of thought as he followed his instincts, hands weaving an intricate pattern of love and lust on the others body. Intense butterflies exploded in his stomach as he began to lose focus, instead dissolving into a puddle of panting, moaning and thrusting as he rolled his hips in time with Axel's pumping. Stars clouded his vision as he gripped slackened, instead leaning upon the other as he attempted to remember to breathe as the pressure began to build in his stomach – burning through his body.

"Nearly there Rox...c'mon babe...c'mon" the redhead grunted slightly as he bit the others earlobe, thrusting subconsciously against the other from the lack of contact from the frazzled blonde. The sensation of the hot length against his sent Roxas over the edge, as entanglements of taboo words and Axel's name was chanted from delicate lips as he fell off the edge, spilling all over the others chest – quickly followed by the other.

A few seconds passed in which both boys gathered their breath, heats beating erratically within their retrospective chests. Grinning down lazily, the redhead pressed a light kiss on the others forehead, pushing away the sweat induced locks.

"I love you Roxas."

The blonde just smiled slowly back, cheeks flushing softly as he pressed a kiss back against the others lips innocently.

"Love you more." 


End file.
